


Because of You

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Realization of Sexuality, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could probably just text him and ask. Like, hey bro wanna come help your favorite Little out?</p><p>And he’d probably just reply with one of those ‘:o)’ smiley faces he does and then be there in five fucking minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

In hindsight, you should have seen this coming.

You were hooking up with one of the sorority chicks. She was this really sweet gamer chick with box-dyed black hair. You could see her roots as you stared down at her, her glasses askew on her face as she reached up the grip the headboard.

Her name was Latula. She was a new pledge, like you were. She was in the Alpha Tau Alpha sister sorority, but lived in a campus apartment with some other freshman chick.

You were screwing her in her bed, leaning over her. Her ankles were up around your neck, you were panting with effort. Fucking is a lot of work, you decide, swallowing against a dry throat as you slide in and out of her.

It felt pretty fucking awesome, there was no denying that. The way her tits bounced as you hilted in her pussy was fucking amazing, and so was the way she responded to it. She was a talker, not in the sense that Kankri’s boyfriend was a talker, no, she didn’t say much other than, “Oh my god, yeah!” and “Fuck!” and any combination of those particular five words.

How long was this supposed to take? Was she supposed to cum first?

You try speeding up, concentrating on trying to orgasm. You close your eyes, hanging your head a little bit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck come on come on come on come on.

The clock on the wall says 11:29. Fuck. You’ve been going at this for almost fifteen minutes. Normally, when you jerk it in the shower, it takes… two? Three?

You were sure it never took this long when you came with Kurloz.

Hehe…

You slow down, out of breath.

“S’matter?” She asks, lifting her head up confusedly. You stop thrusting, sighing weakly and wiping your brow.

“Uh, nothin’, nothin’, it’s, just, uh… yeah.”

“It’s just ‘uh yeah’? Dude, what’s the matter with you? Can’t, like, keep it up?”

“I can keep it up just fine!” You protest, shaking your bangs out of your face, “I just… don’t think it’s in the cards. An orgasm. For me.”

Latula tsks. “Nervous?”

“…Yeah, I think so.”

“Well, that’s okay. I mean, we can try again later if you want?”

You gingerly pull out of her, stripping the unsoiled condom off and sighing again. “Sorry, ‘Tula. That, uh, doesn’t usually happen.”

You start to dress, sitting on the edge of her bed as you pull your shirt on. She sighs, tugging the sheets up around her to cover herself as she sits up. You feel distinctly awkward, unable to look at her. You can feel heat in your face, mortified to the core. Your first time with a college chick and you couldn’t even fucking cum. You need to get out of there, now. Abort mission. Red alert.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna head to me’n Kankri’s place. I think I might just be tired or something, can’t concentrate-”

“It’s cool, dude. Like… Don’t sweat it, ‘kay? Just text me later, all right?”

When you get home, Kankri is still awake and on the sofa, a textbook in front of him and a pencil in his mouth.

“Hey,” He looks up for just a second. “How did it go?”

“Totes got laid.”

“Congratulations, me too.”

You and Kankri slap a brief high-five as you pass by the sofa, he doesn’t even take his eyes off the book. “Nice.”

“I thought so.”

You wouldn’t dream of telling Kankri about your faux pas. As you shut yourself in the bathroom, you lock the door, sigh, and start to undress again. Your balls are sore, you need to cum or else you’ll be in some serious discomfort later.

What even was the point of that shit? That didn’t do shit for you. She was probably just doing something wrong. You felt a flash of hot anger as you started the shower, waiting for it to heat up to your preferred temperature. She was just a bad fuck, that was the only explanation for it. Otherwise you could have cum.

You step into the shower and lean into it, wetting your hair.

That was some bullshit.

You sigh, leaning your head back now as you let the water run down your back, feeling like a warm presence stood there. A little smirk crosses your mouth as you realize that you’ve had a more successful lay with a guy than you have a chick.

That didn’t make you gay or anything. Total no homo.

Kurloz gave you a killer blowjob in the first week you met the guy. His tongue ring felt freaking amazeballs. You rub your knuckle gently against your f-spot, trying to imitate the feeling of that hard little ball.

Closing your eyes, you wipe damp hair out of your face with your free hand, casually playing with your cock in the other.

You just kept comparing Latula to Kurloz. How much better he was at sex. The tiny voice in the back of your head reminds you that you might be the bad one at sex, but you ignore it in favor of thinking back to that blowjob. Damn. It would be nice if he was here to give you one.

You could probably just text him and ask. Like, hey bro wanna come help your favorite Little out?

And he’d probably just reply with one of those ‘:o)’ smiley faces he does and then be there in five fucking minutes.

You think about what Kankri said. That kid got so much cock it wasn’t even funny. You can’t help but be a little- no, well, a lot jealous.

You could probably get it if you wanted it bad enough. But then again, you never saw the appeal in taking a cock up the ass. Stroking your own thoughtfully, you open your eyes again and look up at the tiled walls. Kankri seemed to like it, so it was possible to get used to it, sure.

Let’s see. Whose cock would you get? Kurloz’s of course. You’re sure you could get Rufioh’s if you absolutely had to, but definitely not Horuss and definitely not Dirk or Jake. They were busy screwing each other as far as the grapevine had to say.

You fondly regard the notion of taking Kurloz’s cock up your butt. His dick is bigger than yours. It wasn’t pierced, much to your disappointment, but the facial piercings were probably enough for you. You wonder if Kurloz’s cock is bigger than Cronus’s. Then you think of you and Kankri having a contest to see who could take the most dick. Then you thought of the four of you having a big fucking orgy.

That would be kind of awesome.

And then you realize that you’re being a big gay homo jerking yourself off in the shower and thinking about having a big fucking gay orgy you idiot.

You consider just you and Kurloz.

You think about taking his cock. Just thinking about him stroking your cock, think about his kisses as they’d pepper your mouth. He kisses so beautifully well, his lips are flawlessly shaped. You can feel the little hoops in them as they move with yours.

Your cock throbs, you take a breath, eyes closed.

You want so badly to please Kurloz. You’d love to hear him moan, really and honest to god moan, in that sexy rich voice of his as he rolls his hips into you. His cock rides smoothly in and out of you. You imagine it would. In honesty you had no idea and you would later have Kankri advise you that it only goes smooth if you use a lot of lube and since there was no lube in this fantasy then Kurloz probably just has a magic peen or some shit.

After expertly derailing this fanfic beyond repair, you try to scramble back to your fantasy. Where were you again?

He was doing you doggy style. That was the only way gays could have sex, right? How else do you make it fit? You leaned forward and gripped the headboard as he held fast to your hips as he drove his cock into you.

You wanted to feel it. If it would please him, if he would whisper your name in pleasure, you’d take his cock over and over again if just to hear him speak.

Eyes opening in shock as your orgasm takes you by surprise, you frantically jerk yourself to completion while choking back the startled noise you almost made. Gasping weakly, you lean your head back and arch your back as fleck the wall with cum.

You lean over to one side so the water can hit the wall and wash the jizz down the drain. Breathing hard, you look down at your relaxing cock, feeling a knot in your stomach. Shit. You fantasized about Kurloz. You’d seriously done that.

This was so totally fucked up.

You weren’t gay.

You were sure.

Up until this point.

And then you had to sit down very abruptly on the floor of the shower and consider your life for a minute. Possibilities stretched out before you, reaching beyond the horizons to a place you couldn’t see. You like guys.

When you come out of the shower with a towel hitched at your hip, you stand there a minute in the hallway and Kankri stares at you after a long minute.

“…what?”

“Kankri. I’m gay.”

“…you went into that shower immediately after coming home from having sex with a woman, then come out of the shower suddenly gay.”

“Yes. That is literally exactly what happened.”

“The shower made you gay.”

“No. Kurloz did. I need to lay down.”


End file.
